


Afternoon Drift

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: !!!, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Angels, Blow Jobs, Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Ravi, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Partying, Romantic Fluff, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Jaehwan is as pretty as the flowers Ravi gives him, and as warm as the afternoon sun.





	Afternoon Drift

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG AND I'M SORRY  
> aka I thought I was done with finals but turns out I'm not

Ravi was humming, lips curved up in a tiny smile as he made quick, hoppy steps on the snow-dusted sidewalk.

His mood was lifted, becoming even better as he felt the air- cold, but just cold enough for him to be perfectly comfortable under his gray sweater and long jacket. He was clutching a small hand-tied bouquet- not the biggest or most expensive the store had to offer, but definitely the prettiest.

It was a pretty assortment of small sunflowers, yellow and orange Calla lilies, with sunflower leaves and green hydrangea blossoms. The thick stems were trimmed evenly, tied with a white ribbon just bellow the budding flowers.

It was 16:55 and he knew Jaehwan's break at the coffee shop starts at 17:00, which is perfect because the coffee shop appeared just at his right, swimming with costumers.

It was the 31st, new year's eve, and the streets were packed with wandering people who were enjoying the last specks of snow in the air and buying greeting cards and small presents.

He stopped outside of the entrance, moving aside to let the waiters cater to the customers that were sitting under the parasols outside. Jaehwan was nowhere to be seen, so Ravi opened his phone to text him.

Hey I'm just by your work

Come say hi

He stood there for a few more minutes, watching the street peacefully. The phone chimed.

**Jaehwannie :** _yes yes, the moment this last couple finally decids to fckin pay instead of sitting there and making my break shorter_

Be strong!!

It takes another few minutes until a tired looking Jaehwan came out of the doors, looking left and right before finding Ravi.

His black apron was dirty with cookie crumbs, the sleeves of his shirt rolled all the way above his elbows despite the cold. His eyes brightened up when he finally noticed Ravi, leaning against the wall with the bouquet in his hands.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty boy," Ravi smiled widely, pushing the flowers forwards as Jaehwan approached. 

The human laughed, cocking his head to the side. "Pretty, indeed. What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to," Ravi shrugged as the latter bent forward to press his nose into the flowers. "Why, isn't this allowed?"

"I love flowers," Jaehwan sneaked under Ravi's hands so that they were perched on his shoulders, bouquet touching his back. "But where am I supposed to put it until my next shift ends in 7?"

"Oh, right."

"Thinking forwards is a useful skill," Jaehwan gave his nose a pat before wrapping his arms around his waist. "But you're pretty, so I'll overlook it this time."

Ravi melted when the human kissed him. It happened every time, but he didn't question it.

Jaehwan's soft lips glided over his in practiced movements, fitting against his own ministrations perfectly. He gave him some teasing bites, exhaling before licking his lips slowly.

Ravi hummed softly, leaning into the familiar touch. He kissed back with the same excitement, licking into Jaehwan's mouth to toy with him a bit.

The human pulled back after a few seconds, releasing a giggle as his hands rub over Ravi's sides.

"You literally saw me last night."

"Yeah well, I wanted to see you again."

"Ooh, really?" Jaehwan's smirk is mischievous.

"Yes."

"You are aware that you're meeting me again, in a few hours?"

"Of course."

"Why the random visit then?" Jaehwan's head cocked to the left, just slightly, and it's adorable. Ravi waned to kiss the grin off his face.

"Want to hear a secret?"

"Yes?"

"I like you," Ravi remarked. _As if it isn't obvious to the little dipshit._

"Ooh, neat," the human smiled like the devil. "Lucky for you, I have the same kind of secret."

Jaehwan gave him another quick peck, ducking out of his arms. "And now I probably need to go pee before my break ends."

"Hmm. See you at yours? At 9?"

"Yep. Put these in my apartment, yeah?" Jaehwan's smile is too pretty.

"I will," Ravi answers.

His boyfriend waves his hand in goodbye before turning around and heading back into the coffee shop.

Ravi exhaled, turning around as well, starting to walk down the street he knows leads to Jaehwan's apartment. 

_His boyfriend._ How freaky. Just over a week ago they were stuck in something similar to a friends-with-benefits relationship, and now... 

Christmas eve was strange. The pent up hunger from his annual winter exhaustion lead him to the sofa, Jaehwan above him, looking like a damn angel. The way his chest heaved, the way his stomach tickled whenever the human did as much as smile at him- all the signs turned into an obvious realization.

He liked Jaehwan. 

Liking a demon was understandable; liking a human was unfortunate. Not only did humans rarely accept and understand the demon world, but their lives were also remarkably short. A human with good lifestyle habits, money for professional doctors, and some luck, could reach 100 years. 110 if they were extra lucky. For an average demon, 100 years were nothing, a blink of the eye. Ravi was 5,300, roughly, and he knew for a fact there were demons way older than him, demons that have been alive before the dawn of civilization itself. 

And so it was, that even if a whole human life would be spent with him, it would be no more than a few lines in the physical biography of his life, something that would be forgotten one day. Ravi didn't want to have his heart broken like this, to hurt until he forgets. He wanted it to last, forever.

The last time he had dated was also the longest one. He was so in love with the succubus, willing to do practically anything for him. And it lasted, it really did- they spent a glorious half millennia together until the succubus decided he couldn't do it anymore.

Catching feelings wasn't what he hoped for, not really over the heartbreak even after a full century. Catching feelings for a human was the opposite of what he wanted.

But now, barely a week into a budding relationship with the beautiful man, he didn't feel any regret.

Being friends with him was a 10, and then the sex was another 10, while the feelings were a negative 20. Somehow, the combination of all 3 was a 1000. Ravi had no idea how did the mathematics of relationships worked, but he didn't complain.

They went to sleep together on Christmas eve. Jaehwan burrowed into his chest, encasing him in one of his arms, holding on to his back. Ravi burried a hand in the human's soft curls, breathing in his air as their legs tangled. Ravi slept better than he had in- god knows how many- years.

The morning was spent with lazy kisses, soft murmurs of confessions. When they finally got out of the bed, Ravi took the human out to eat, wearing the ugly Christmas sweater Jaehwan gave him as a gift. 

He took him to a fancy coffee shop, drinking mint tea and munching on raspberry pastries in the warm air of the cozy room. Their legs met under the wooden table, playful kicking ensuing as they wiggled around the small booth.

Jaehwan left for the noon shift at his coffee shop, not before kissing Ravi in the middle of the street, holding him and moving against fiercely. Ravi was left hazy and longing, watching the human walking away with tingling sensation in his chest.

It felt amazing, way better than simple friendship or just sex. Being able to kiss Jaehwan at any given moment, sit close to him, reach out to hold his hand- every little thing was mesmerizing and exciting. 

Ravi went to see him every day, ravishing his beautiful features when the human smiled for him, drinking up his eager kisses.

Barely a week in, and Ravi was deep into the honeymoon phase. He wanted to buy Jaehwan small gifts, see his face light up, never leave him. It felt almost too good to be true.

He wasn't sure when did the human's apartment become so familiar.

Maybe it was when he started visiting more than once a week, seeing Jaehwan more and more often. Maybe it was when the stuffy apartment became more than a place a fuck, when it turned into a place he loved.

He didn't have the keys but there weren't any cameras in the small hallway, so he just teleported inside after ensuring no one was around.

His limited demon abilities allowed him to teleport through the 5th layer of reality, tracking down smells as he goes. Jaehwan's apartment was a haven in the void of reality, reeking of his body scent that intensified greatly between the dimensions. 

The apartment was as tiny as ever when Ravi appeared in the living room. The windows were open, thank god, dissipating the usual stuffiness of the air. The demon walked into the kitchen, reaching his hand out to the space above the refrigerator, knowing there was some old vase standing there.

The fiery gold of the flowers looked nice with the dark blue glass, Ravi decided as he carefully balanced the vase on the living room table. The sunflowers looked good in the Saffron-yellow glow of the afternoon sun.

Returning to his own apartment, appearing in the vast living room after a short journey between the dimensions, he decided to eat a snack. His main way of feeding, as an Incubus, was obviously sex, but he still had to eat some actual food every day. Sex may give him power, but no Vitamin C. Potato chips were a nice, modern snack that he especially adored.

Thinking of it, he was starting to get quite hungry. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Jaehwan, knowing he was definitely getting quite sore after Christmas, and then the last few days were full of tiring shifts that didn't really leave any opportunity for him. This unfortunate chain of facts led to the demon not getting any feeding whatsoever since Christmas eve.

Settling into the couch, he closed his eyes for a short nap. Maybe he'll wake up refreshed, then go over to Jaehwan's a bit earlier, quickly get him onto the bed before they head out...

The corners of his lips quirked upwards. _Who'd have known?_ He never planned on dating him. The initial deal wad a sex-only thing, but then just a few months on he let himself get dragged into something not short of a friendship. And then somewhere along the way, his heart became dependent on the young human but he didn't even notice until he was already in too deep.

Ravi could already imagine them having a proper relationship, as much as it was embarrassing to think about it so damn early, and as much as he hoped this kind of hopes wouldn't be created thanks to a human.

He could see them going to a restaurant, cheesily holding hands, eating some fancy dinner and laughing over a bottle of wine. He could see them watching movies on the couch, limbs tangled under a blanket, being comfortably silent. He could see them going to sleep in the same bed with each other's heartbeats to listen to as their eyes glide close.

He could imagine them making dinner together and eating messily on the couch and play-fighting over the TV remote, and it was mortifying, how his chest felt so much warmer when he thought about all of it.

He was lulled to sleep with the serene scenes playing through his head. It was half past 8 when he was jerked awake, cursing when he realized what the time is. _So much for getting there early and fucking._

The outfit he threw on hastily consisted of a low-cut white shirt, an open black blazer and a pair of black jeans. He decided to skip makeup, yet closing the clasp of a golden chain around his neck after realizing Jaehwan will probably shame him for the not-festive-enough outfit.

He chose a golden Breguet from the small collection of watches in the middle of his closet, and his favorite pair of leather shoes. Deeming himself festive enough, he melted back into the 5th layer of reality.

Jaehwan's scent hit him like a brick wall when he appeared in the living room, but it was a good kind of a brick wall. It was dark, with only specks of light coming from the hallway. A sweet pop song played in the background softly.

"Jaehwan?" He called out hesitantly, not wanting to startle the human too much by accidentally appearing behind him.

"In the bathroom, come here," Jaehwan's voice replied with a shout.

The music got stronger when Ravi reached the bathroom, realizing it was coming from behind the slightly-open door.

The human was leaning over the sink, a few inches away from the clean mirror. His hand was drawing a long, slow line of eyeliner above his right eye.

"Not dressed yet?" Ravi commented at Jaehwan's oversized T-shirt and loose shorts that peeked from underneath. 

"I'll get dressed as soon as I finish this," his concentration didn't falter when Ravi stepped forwards to wrap arms around his middle.

The human's left shoulder, only ever-so-slightly shorter than his own, was a perfect place to rest his chin as he watched Jaehwan decorate his eyes. He smelled like a fresh shower, with a whiff of lemongrass soap.

"Hurry up, I have plans for you," Ravi murmured over his shoulder, watching the human's concentrated face.

"We'll be late."

"Everyone is late once in a while."

"We can't be late to this. Hongbin won't wait for us, and you know it."

Ravi sighed. The only reason they were going to a proper human party and not some random bar was that Hongbin somehow got his boss' permission to bring not one, but 4 people to his company's party. Unfortunately, Hongbin was the one with the invitations, which meant that they can't get in without him.

"Yeah," Ravi sighed. His hands glided down, leaving the clothed stomach in favor of the soft, warm thighs that were a blessing for humanity. "But what's a party when compared to some good dick?"

Jaehwan snorted, closing the small eyeliner container. "What's a good dick when compared to some really good champagne?"

"Touché, but for the record, I could definitely provide you with not only good dick, but also super expensive champagne. I'm like that guy at jail that could get you anything, except I don't ask for money in return."

Jaehwan set the eyeliner aside, finally turning around in Ravi's arms to face him. His pretty chocolate eyes, adorned with black lines, burned holes into Ravi's own.

"That's because the payment you take is sex and kisses," the human remarked, arms sliding down to the latter's waist.

"I always get it," Ravi hummed, moving forwards to kiss Jaehwan. He felt giddy as always, eyes closing in contentment.

Jaehwan pulled away when the demon's hips grinded against his, trapping him against the sink.

"Careful, you're going to get me hard."

"That's the plan," Ravi leaned forwards to nose against the human's cute neck, hands sliding to rest just above his ass.

"Can't you wait a few hours, you horny college boy?"

"Not when I have to wait for something as pretty as you."

Jaehwan laughed, squirming when Ravi kissed the space just behind his jaw. "Come on, I'll get you off quickly and then we can finally go."

"Note to self, flattery works," Ravi hummed happily, earning a flick on his head. He yelped when he was suddenly turned around, pushed swiftly against the sink.

Jaehwan slipped from his hands, knees thumping against the tiled floor.

"You look good from this angle," Ravi commented, patting his boyfriend's hair fondly.

Jaehwan pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare mess up my makeup."

The front of Ravi's jeans was open in seconds, boxers pulled down just enough to let his hard cock spring out. Jaehwan licked his hand thoroughly, placing it on the base of the demon's shaft.

His tongue was as good as ever, tentatively licking the slit before his mouth latches to suck on the head.

Ravi's eyes fluttered but stayed trained on the pretty boy beneath him, hand sliding down to gently rake through the dirty blond locks.

Jaehwan's head bobbed forwards and back, tongue swirling and grazing at the slit every other time. His mouth didn't reach that far, so his hand jerked over the rest of the shaft, squeezing and pulling. Ravi let out a contented sigh, fingers pulling ever-so-slightly on the human's hair.

He resisted the urge of thrusting forwards, limiting his hips to tiny pushes that don't seem to annoy Jaehwan. He didn't want to make Jaehwan angry by accidentally choking him, causing him to let out unintended tears that will ruin his beautiful makeup. The human's mouth worked him good. 

He whined when he saw Jaehwan pushing a hand into his own pants, another still tugging Ravi's cock vigorously. 

"No, don't touch yourself, I want to do that," Ravi grumbled, pulling on the latter's hair gently, but Jaehwan just throwed him a half-lidded look that screamed 'fuck you' before continuing his ministrations.

Ravi kept whining lowly, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. His shaft is barely half-covered with the human's mouth, not even close to his throat, but it's still so good. There's some kind of power trip around the whole thing. Jaehwan- who's usually up against him in the dominance department, who likes to shove his own cock down the demon's throat and hold him there, who doesn't hesitate to tell him he's being a little shit- is now down on his knees, sucking his cock in such a pretty manner.

Jaehwan made sure to bob his head quicker when Ravi's breath startes hitching, slurping sounds becoming sinful as he sucks stronger. Ravi tugged at his hair strongly, all of his willpower restraining him from fucking forwards with force.

"I'm close," he groaned after a minute, opening his eyes again to look at Jaehwan as he panted. He loved the sight, so much- the blush on his cheeks, his strained lips, makeup still intact.

Jaehwan didn't budge, raising his eyes in a 'no shit, Sherlock' look before looking down again.

Ravi whined, eyebrows furrowing as a tongue pushes into his slit, hips bucking forwards just an inch as he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Pleasure pooled in his crotch and he groaned, gripping the human's head tightly. 

Jaehwan didn't bother moving away, just stays in his place as Ravi tumbled over the edge with a gasp, spurting ribbons of white into his mouth. His lips stay In place, sucking gently until Ravi is whimpering with oversensitivity.

He stood up quickly when he was done, pressing his chest against Ravi's own with a small smirk. His hands tucked Ravi back in his pants. 

"All good now?"

"If by 'all good' you mean 'still want to fuck you real bad', then yes, definitely." Ravi's voice was raspy, low.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, looking absolutely etheral with his untouched eyes and puffed lips.

"I swear to god... Come on, get out. I need to wash my dick."

Ravi was pushed of the bathroom, laughing heartily as the door was locked behind him. With a grin, he waddled to Jaehwan's room, falling to his bed. On the very edge of the bed were the clothes that the human must've picked for tonight. A white T-shirt, with a black collar and 2 red stripes on the sleeves, lay next to a dark pair of jeans, neatly facing the mirror.

Jaehwan returned barely 2 minutes later, walking into the room with absolutely nothing covering him. He threw the underwear in his hand, undoubtedly stained, into the clothing hamper in the corner of his bedeoom.

"And that's another pair of boxers that might never be usable again," he remarked as he delved into his stuffy closet, choosing another pair to wear.

"It's all for a good cause," the demon remarjed as he watched the latter's cute backside.

"An orgasm is good, when it occurs out of one's clothes."

"An orgasm is good, because it gets you out of your clothes."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, pulling his jeans up.

Ravi watched him with amusement, leaning on his side on the bed.

The shirt was tighter than Ravi anticipated, sitting flush against Jaehwan's muscles, making his figure look even better than usual. His makeup was, somehow, still perfect, just like the rest of him.

"What do you think?" Jaehwan opened his arms, gesturing to himself.

"Twelve out of ten, would definitely hug tightly and fuck senseless."

"I can't believe I'm dating a horny fucker like you."

"That's what you signed up for and you know it," Ravi stood up with a smirk. His hands wrapped around Jaehwan's middle, staring into his annoyed, pretty eyes. "Now, shall we go?"

"Yeah, or else at least one of us will be stabbed by Hongbin. Come on, lets go."

The night air was chilly when they walked out to the street. There was music blasting from nearby shops and bars, already drunk college students wandering the streets and laughing.

They decided not to waste time waiting for a taxi, starting to walk the 15 minutes it takes to get to the adress Hongbin sent them. Ravi had his hands freezing in his pockets, shivering in his light jacket, having no idea how the human didn't look cold.

Jaehwan had one hand swaying by his his side, the other holding his phone as he texted someone.

"Hongbin says we're late," Jaehwan's handsome side-profile chimed. "He's waiting for us with Hyuk and Hakyeon."

"Hmm."

"You never told me why you hate Hakyeon so much."

Ravi glanced in his direction. "I don't. It's just... Have you seen his eyes?"

"Brown?"

"No. Dark blue."

"...And?"

"Blue eyes are pretty much the only visible demon feature we have."

Jaehwan stilled. "There's no way in hell every single person with blue eyes is a demon!"

"Some humans have blue eyes too, yes, but demons always do."

"What are even the chances of Hakyeon being a demon?"

"What are the chances of a Korean man having natural blue eyes?"

"There's no way," Jaehwan shook his head. "He's normal. Super normal, human, he can't be a demon."

"Did you know I was a demon when you first met me? Did you even entertain the possibility that I might not be human?"

"No, of course." Jaehwan pursed his lips for a moment. "But, I mean... He's not giving me any bad vibes."

"I've had a bad feeling about him ever since I saw him. Might be the fact that he's just an unfamiliar demon that came into my apartment, might be something else. But I smelled it, I definitely smelled it. There's no way he's human."

Jaehwan puffed out a bit of air, scratching his temple lightly. "He's not some kind of... Evil demon, right?"

"I don't know about his nature. All demons are evil in their core, regardless off species. It's just that over the years, most demons earn some kindness and value."

"What is he? What is Hakyeon?"

Ravi shook his head. "No idea. I might try and check tonight."

"Is he an Incubus?"

"Might be. Could be a Succubus, Werewolf, Nymph, Yōkai, Imp, Vampire... Even though I doubt those last two."

"Wait, _nymph_? Do nymphs exist? Are they demons as well?"

"Well, I said demons have blue eyes, but I meant _all otherwordly creatures_."

"You know what? That's way too much for one evening," Jaehwan raised his hands in surrender, face emitting slight confusion. "I quit. Let's go and get drunk."

Ravi laughs, lacing his arm through Jaehwan's, intertwining at the elbow.. "Come on, let's go."

Loud music was blaring from the small venue where Hongbin's company is hosting the party. It looked it started as a moderate, tame party, escalating after everyone's plus-ones decided to make the whole ordeal more exciting. 

The open doors of the rented 2-story building were gleaming with blue and purple flashes of light, loud American music blasting into the street in full volume. A few people wete leaning on the walls outside, smoking or just taking a breath, 3 familiar figures waiting among the rest.

"Took you long enough," Hyuk's voice was sullen, stance cranky as he leaned against a calm-looking Hakyeon. 

"We're barely 10 minutes late. Chill," Jaehwan greeted his friends with hugs and the irritation in the air seemed to dissipate.

Hakyeon, the smug bastard, smiled at Ravi as if there was nothing going on, nothing strange about him. Ravi had to stop himself from baring his teeth at him, as if he was still some instinct-drivven 100 year old Incubus. 

"Come on," Hongbin looked a bit sulky. "I still need to talk to my boss."

"What's up with the face? You look like you've been dumped by 5 people at the same time," Ravi clapped a hand around the human's back as the entered the building, getting a nod from the guard who must've recognized Hongbin.

"My date bailed on me. Last minute. As in, I mean, 30 minutes before we were supposed to meet to go here. I hate life."

"Rough," Ravi winced. "But there you go, a hot guy, just ready for you to swoop," he smirked as he pointed lightly towards some guy who was standing by the bar, surrounded by a group of people. He had soft features and sharp eyes, a white button up and slim blue jeans.

"Yeah, that's my boss."

"Don't let that stop you."

"He's also married," Hongbin half-smiledrolled his eyes. "Well, now I'm going to try and socialize with my co-workers. Have fun for me."

As Hongbin disappeared into the circle of people, Hyuk dragged the rest of them to the bar. The first floor was small, with a bar, a dance floor and some tables filling the space. Between the bright lights, tight crowds, and mind-numbing music, Ravi almost lost Jaehwan as they walked to the bar between the dancing bodies.

Taking a few chairs near the bar, Ravi found himself with a big bottle of jin, gulping slowly as the humans went wild. He felt a bit like the responsible adult, having to watch over the irresponsible kids as they downed shots.

Jaehwan got bored of the alcohol relatively quickly but not without getting proper intoxicated, dragging Ravi by the hand to the middle of the room to dance. The blasting lights were making a bit dizzy, ears ringing as the music filled his brain.

Jaehwan was beautiful when he danced.

He started out with small bobs to the music, moving quicker and quicker as he escalated to spirited, lively movements. His face shined underneath the blazing purple, all of the slopes and plains of his chiseled face alighting. His body moved as fluidly as a fish in the waters, eye-catching as a pile of gold.

Ravi didn't have a choice but to dance with him. As old and as cranky as he was, he didn't flirt with people just by sitting and looking pretty. He knew how to handle himself on the dance floor.

_Cause we are alive_

Ravi's hands flied, dancing to the music with alcohol-fueled enthusiasm. His eyes always returned to Jaehwan, finding his eyes in the mess around them, sparkling.

_Here in death valley_

They returned to the bar several times, wincing after more shots of ambiguous fluids. The body-shots idea was shot down after Jaehwan spilled a shot of vodka on his collarbones, laughing through it all.

_So don't take love off the table yet_

Ravi's eyes got dizzier with each time, a bit blurrier and less focused, but the human's dancing figure grounded him back to reality, finding his composure when his eyes landed on him.

Jaehwan dragged him away from the dance floor, taking him up a flight of stairs in the corner of the room. There was more light and only echoes of the music downstairs, making Ravi's head clearer. The room they reached was way vaster, looking like a venue for an event.

The walls were tall and cream-colored, illuminated with chandeliers that hanged silently from the ceiling. Unlike the masses downstairs, the people that were gathered there were between their thirties and sixties, evidently not 'party people'. A few waiters strided around the room, handing out glasses of champagne. Some tables by the walls supplied the guests with small cheesecakes and tiny appetizers.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Jaehwan's cheeks were flushed beautifully, hair disheveled and sweaty in a sexy way. He was bordering on the edge of drunk, reeking of alcohol, sporting a hazy smirk.

"I'll come with you."

Jaehwan lead them through a small hallway into a toilet, immediately going to pee in one of the stalls. Ravi went to check his appearance in the mirror, realizing he doesn't even look drunk, just sweaty and tousled.

The human washes his hands thoroughly, frowning as he noticed his red face in the mirror.

"Oi, Ravi."

He turned his head to the human- he's red and sweaty, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not drunk?"

"Demon body. High tolerance."

"Gah. I could use that."

Ravi found himself pushed against a wall not more than a second later. Jaehwan's arms caged him in, head tilting up to kiss him.

Ravi could taste of alcohol on the human's lips as the latter licked into his mouth, moving his lips in a messy but heated manner. His hands moved to wrap around Jaehwan, gliding over the damp cotton, stopping at the coarse jeans.

"I don't wanna sound cheesy but you're looking like a snack," he mumbled against the demon's lips, giggling under the essence of alcohol that shrouded them.

"Wow, did you think of that yourself?"

"Shut up. Are you a campfire? Cause you're hot."

"Well now you're just getting sloppy."

"Let's get sloppy." Jaehwan's head dipped into the crook of Ravi's neck, kissing lightly. 

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow for that."

Jaehwan retreated, looking confused and hurt. "Why? I want you. Why not?"

"Because A, we're in a public place. B, it's a bathroom. C, you're drunk off your head."

Jaehwan whined, falling forwards. Ravi had to brace himself against the wall, holding the human's back.

"But Ravi..."

"Nope."

"Hmm!"

"Come on, lets go. I'll bring you a cheesecake."

The food must've done the trick, because Jaehwan was immediately on the way out of the toilets as soon as food was mentioned, only whining a little bit. Ravi followed him and took a slice off the table, giving Jaehwan bites off the fork as the sounds of muted bass and chattering people surrounded them.

It was fun, watching the human munch happily on the food he was giving him, leaning on the table with hazy eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ravi noticed Hakyeon and Sanghyuk coming into the room from the staircase. Sanghyuk was way drunker than Jaehwan, laughing and stumbling over his steps, but Hakyeon seemed sober. Suspiciously sober for a young man at a New Year's eve party.

Ravi's eyes sqinched, looking the shorter man who had the dignity to look innocent. It was time to see wether his gut feeling was right.

He closed his eyes, not giving himself time to focus. Just a single millimeter to the left, nothing suspicious. Just a millisecond in the void between the dimensions, just a glimpse of whatever Hakyeon was...

His limbs floated, his eyes opening on his own account. He was shrouded in darkness, but suddenly he was blinded, a heartbeat before he returned to reality, landing a full centimeter away from his goal, but nonetheless unnoticable.

He knew what he saw, and he wasn't happy.

He was sure of what he saw in the void. Right where Hakyeon was standing, he saw a flash of light. Right in the middle of the lifeless pit that was the void, Hakyeon was a swirling figure of spiraling light. Blue and white and blinding, that's what he was, and Ravi knew what he was. Because he's seen this creature once before, and no human or demon ever left this kind of echoes in the void.

"Jaehwannie."

He was lucky that the human didn't notice the slight shake in his voice, looking up at him with attentive eyes.

"Can you take Hyuk away for a few minutes? I need to talk with Hakyeon."

Jaehwan gave him a pointed look, raising an eyebrow before replying. 

"Fine, but I want Hyuk's boyfriend in one piece when you're finished."

Jaehwan stumbled away from him, still chewing on a piece of cheesecake. The couple noticed him when he barged into their chat, saying something to Sanghyuk that made him walk away with him downstairs, happily.

Ravi saw it as his cue to approach. 

Hakyeon saw him from a few meters away. Or rather, sensed him, sending him a seemingly innocent smile. Ravi looked around lightly, making sure no one around them was within hearing range.

"Hakyeon," Ravi didn't bother smiling. "What brings you here?"

"What do you mean?" Hakyeon let out an awkward laugh. "You know, New Year's and all..."

"This isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Then... What?"

"Don't play innocent," Ravi almost snarled. "I know what you are, and I think you have a pretty good idea of what _I_ am."

Hakyeon's smile leisurely turned into a smirk. "So what? Do you have a problem with my kind?"

"I have a problem when your kind barges into my territory."

"I was invited to your house."

" _This_ is my territory as well," Ravi's eyes stayed dark. "You seem like you're new in town. I'm not some newbie demon who needs his mama. I'm a lust demon who had been here before the dawn of recorded history, and you... You smell _fresh_."

Hakyeon scowled.

"That's right, _angel_. You're deep into demon territory, so you better not stir up any trouble. Because apart from the thousands of ways I could use to annihilate you, I also happen to know some older demons who could break your neck without even touching you."

"You have no right to threaten me. I didn't do anything wrong," Hakyeon was 99% scowling and confident, but that 1% was what gave Ravi assurance of the angel's young age.

"Well, lucky me," Ravi spreaded his lips in his trademark smile- as sinister as a haunted house, as blood-curdling and unsettling as the monsters within it. "Demons don't follow heaven's rules. Down here, in this shithole we call Earth, I am the one in charge."

The angel's face was somewhere between angry and violent to frightened. His posture, the normally straight one that had his back raised and shoulders relaxed, deflated even more. Ravi felt a gush of satisfaction as he looked at him from above, proving his superiority and dominion.

"Don't make any trouble, don't touch anyone whose under my roof, and don't even dare to squeak a word about me, because you will be dead within the minute. Understood?"

Ravi gave the angel another meaningful stare before walking away, going down the staircase.

The demon's blood boiled. He'd met an angel once before and thought that he was just some brainless prick, but apparently that was an angel thing. If it was another demon- hell, even a forest spirit- going into his apartment and pretending to be human, he wouldn't have paid any special attention to it. But he, _Hakyeon,_ must've thought for some reason that he was welcome there.

Demons get along well with demons. Demons get along fairly with humans, and creatures of the middle amendment- fairies, spirits, dragons. But angels? Hell no.

Heaven and hell didn't get along, that was just common sense. Angels were lawful, annoying bores who believed in utter justice and truth. Demons, well, _didn't._ And as much as Ravi wanted to treat the children of heaven with respect, they didn't leave him any choice when they simply walk into his house like they own the place without even speaking to him first.

The music was still blaring when Ravi returned to the dance floor to look for Jaehwan. His rage was subdued in the mess of bodies dancing around him, reeking of sweat and alcohol and dirt.

His human was doing a pretty good job of keeping Sanghyuk busy. The two of them were jumping enthusiastically, waving hands and laughing wildly, eyes rolling with the effects of alcohol and exhaustion. Just typical boys in their 20's, enjoying being young and drunk.

Ravi dragged him out by the hand, ignoring Jaehwan's unpleased whines.

"Come on, let's go."

"No! I don't want to!"

"You're drunk off your ass-"

"Am not!"

"You're drunk off your ass," Ravi repeated, "and you look absolutely exhausted. Let's go home."

Jaehwan reluctantly waved Sanghyuk goodbye, following Ravi to the street.

"I'll never forgive you for this," the human grumbled, only earning a chuckle and a light kiss as an answer. "What even happened? What's up with Hakyeon?"

Ravi didn't answer.

They caught a cab, sitting in the back seat silently. Jaehwan's head slowly descended to the demon's shoulder, fingers mindlessly thumping rhythms on his thigh.

"You can see the fireworks from here, don't worry," Ravi looked at the human when they finally entered the demon's apartment, closing the door behind them.

Jaehwan just grouched again, giving the demon a stink eye. "If you already dragged me out of a great party, at least make me something to drink. Not alcohol, or my liver could actually burst."

Ravi changed into his comfortable sweatpants and ugly (pretty) Christmas sweater, ordering Jaehwan to get changed before heading to the kitchen.

The human seemed to be in a rebellious mood, leaving only boxers on and wrapping himself in a blanket. He went to the toilet, throwing up twice before washing his mouth and moving on groggily.

They met again in the balcony, sitting back on the old lounge sofa Ravi got some years ago, cradling big mugs of steaming mint tea.

Their faces enveloped the chilly air, illuminated in the soft light of the almost full moon. It was calming, somehow, together with the faraway sounds of faded music and conversations, darkness cradled with specks of comforting light. 

They waited, sipping tea, watching the skies with peace.

"It's been a month."

The human broke the silence with his warm, breathy voice.

"A month?"

"Since the audition," he explained, a bit sadly. "Nothing yet, and that's probably the end of it. No one waits a month to tell you you've passed."

"Everything takes time."

"Not auditions."

"Yes auditions," the demon breathed out gently. "They'll call you. Maybe even tomorrow."

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> ...........I mean


End file.
